Running
by ds9jullian
Summary: Things go from bad to worse after Kensi's shooting, she has been proven innocent but now she and Deeks are on the run.  They must stay safe and stay ahead of the man who want's Kensi dead.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I own nothing, except the story idea. I wrote this after the idea came from an idea driving home from work on Wednesday night.

The moon was high in the sky when Deeks looked over to Kensi who had reluctantly nodded off about twenty minutes ago; it was understandable, despite her best effort to stay awake. In her condition Kensi should have been in a hospital recovering but it was too dangerous there, someone wanted her dead. This assassin had been slowly killing off every member of her father's team, and with that task complete he had turned his attention to Kensi. No one at NCIS was going to let him have a second chance, his first shot had not done the trick, it had been too low only doing internal damage. Six hours of surgery had fixed her all up, but it would be weeks or months before she would feel herself again but that wouldn't be happening in LA. They were on the run. Deeks smiled as he continued to drive north towards Seattle, but that was not their final destination, not by a long shot. This was just the beginning of what he knew could be a long and trying series of events.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Deeks grabbed the two duffle bags from the back of the car before walking around to the passenger door to help Kensi. They had been driving for the last eighteen hours and were now in the Yakima Valley of Washington, at a small bed and breakfast in a rural wooded part of the valley. The owner was someone who had once worked with Hetty and she trusted to keep her agents safe. Deeks walked Kensi to the front door of the large farm house, she was struggling to stay on her feet but there was no way she would let him carry her in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Green I presume." said the older gentleman who opened the door as they approached.

Deeks nodded and helped Kensi up the stairs and through the threshold.

"I have set you up with a room upstairs." continued the caretaker.

Deeks followed him up the stairs to the second floor and down the long hall to the end bedroom.

"I will leave you two to settle in," he paused. "Dinner is at six in the kitchen, although I am sure we can arrange for room service if needed."

He could obviously see that Kensi was not in the best of condition.

"Thank you."

He turned to leave but moments later he returned.

"I forgot this is for you." he said handing Deeks an envelope.

Once the bedroom door was finally shut, Deeks tossed the envelope on to the bed and the bags onto the floor before turning to lower Kensi on to the bed. She was exhausted and in pain although he knew she wouldn't say anything. He was able to get her to lie down on her side; he quickly pulled the curtains shut before returning to Kensi.

"Hey, Kens, you okay?" he asked softly.

"Right as rain" she replied.

That was Kensi through and through.

"Can I have a look at your stitches?" he paused waiting for a reaction but got none. "I want to make sure you haven't done anything."

Still nothing, so he risked it, he slowly reached for the lower edge of Kensi tee shirt and slowly pulled it up. There was not blood on the gauze which was a good sign. He chose a corner and carefully peeled back the gauze, Kensi made some quiet grunting sounds probably from him pulling on her tender stitches.

"I'm almost done." he said quickly because he hated to hurt Kensi.

Everything looked good; there was no foreseeable damage from the 18 hours car trip. He replaced the gauze, and pulled her shirt back down.

"Do you need anything?" he asked but she had already fallen asleep.

He smiled heading for the inviting chair across the room, with is gun in his lap, his hand on the grip he allowed himself a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

Deeks was awoken form his slumber, he drew his gun close ready for anything. He opened his eyes and quickly scanned the room. The sound was of the bed creaking on the old wooden floor, Kensi was slowly getting out of bed.

"Hey, Kensi." Said Deeks getting out of his chair to help her. She was struggling to get to her feet.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She said quietly giving up the fight.

"My left leg had fallen asleep anyway" he said walking to her aid.

With out question he reached out and she put her hands in his and allowed him to pull her up. Once on her feet she was good but Deeks quickly slid one arm around Kensi's waist and helped her towards the bathroom. They had been partners for so long and had such a unique bond that nothing had to be said. When they reached the threshold of the door Kensi slipped from Deeks firm grip and entered the bathroom. She closed the door but did not lock it, out of trust and out of need.

This is when Deeks noticed the envelope that he had tossed on the bed earlier. He went to the bed, picked it up and tore it open along the short edge. From it he removed a few hundred in cash and a letter. He quickly read the letter, it was instructions on their next move.

"What ya reading?" asked Kensi.

Deeks hadn't heard her open the bathroom door.

He handed her the letter, she quickly read it.

"How are you doing?" he asked as she handed it back to him.

"I just want to go back to sleep." She said heading back to the bed. She was able to make the dozen or so steps to the bed, she was unsteady but he knew that she wanted to do it on her own. He walked behind her with in arms reach just in case she tumbled.

She sat herself down on the edge of the bed. He sat himself down next to her, and put his arm around her, she leaned into him and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Thank you for coming." She said.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He replied gently.

They sat in peaceful silence for some time. "Why don't you lie down, I will wake you for some dinner."

She gently pulled away from him; he stood and helped her so that she wouldn't hurt herself. He grabbed a blanket from off the end of the bed and lay it over her, as she had yet to crawl under the covers.

Deeks sat watching Kensi sleep, this trip had been planned at the very last moment and he hadn't thought to bring anything to do. Normally he would have passed the time playing games on his phone but his phone was in Hetty's desk drawer back at the mission. They couldn't risk being traced. Kensi's phone was in evidence somewhere probably never to be seen again. They had a basic burn phone but it was for emergencies only. He would have to get some magazines next time they stopped for fuel.

After a dinner of homemade tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches made with homemade bread in the kitchen of the farm house with the caregiver and his wife, Deeks and Kensi returned to their room. Kensi hadn't eaten much but she had eaten which was something. She was stronger for the real food and sleep in a real bed, she was holding her own although she didn't push Deeks away. She enjoyed his company and he had been very much a gentleman since this ordeal had started. Even when she stumbled slightly on the stairs he didn't say anything.

Deeks looked at the bathroom longingly as he settled Kensi into the chair.

"If you leave me your gun, you can go take a shower." She said lightly.

He smiled, he needed a shower, his whole body was sore, his only sleep in the last 36 hours had been a nap in the chair in which Kensi sat. He removed his weapon from the back of his jeans and handed it to Kensi. She placed it in her lap. He then grabbed his bag from the floor and headed to the bathroom.

Kensi sat in the chair examining her surroundings, there were no modern amenities like a television or even a radio but at the moment she didn't care. She was just happy that she was not longer in protective custody with agents she didn't trust, and in the company of someone she trusted with her entire being. She would rather not be on the run but it could be worse, a lot worse. She could hear Deeks enjoying his time in the shower. She then looked at the bed, they would have to share it. She needed to heal, but he was the one responsible for the driving. She would rather have driven than be stuck in the passenger seat but she knew that she was in no state to drive plus it wasn't like it was her car. They were driving a very nice BMW that according to Deeks had been on its way to auction from the LAPD impound lot. Kensi hated to sit still but sitting still was all she could do at the moment,moving was painful. A bullet to the side was not minor injury. She felt like someone had gone in and rearranged her organs, which they might actually had done but she didn't like to think about it. Kensi noticed that the sound of running water has come to an end, her partner would soon be rejoining her. A few minutes later he did, dressed in cotton board shorts and an old tee shirt, actually it reminded her of something that Eric would have worn.

"Did i miss anything?" he asked tossing his bag down on the floor.

Kensi smiled, and she was rewarded with one of his classic grins.

"I guess not." he said moving closer to her. "The bathroom is all yours."

Kensi returned her partners weapon before heading to the bathroom. She couldn't really take a shower or a real bath because of her stitches but she would settle for a warm sponge bath and clean cloths. She went to get her bag from its place on the floor but the pain from bending in wrong direction caused her jump back in pain.

"Kens, I'll get it.". Said Deeks turning to her aid.

Deeks picked up the bag and followed his partner to the bathroom, placing the bag on the small counter and left the room to leave Kensi to do what she needed to alone. 

Deeks took the opportunity to turn down the bed so that Kensi could go to bed and get some much needed rest, tomorrow they would be heading to their next destination on this little adventure. Deeks looked around the room searching for where the extra blankets might be kept other than the one he had earlier used to cover Kensi. He got lucky in the small wardrobe in the corner of the room where he turned up an extra blanket and pillow. He set them on the chair, he looked at the floor, then the chair and then decided he would take his chances with the floor the chair had left him with back ache after only a couple of hours. He continued to examine the small highly decorated room for anything to keep his attention while he waited for Kensi. He didn't find anything.

Kensi emerge from the bathroom sometime later, Deeks immediately noticed that although she looked and probably felt a great deal better, she looked absolutely exhausted He went to her and helped her to the bed, she allowed him to help her into bed.

"Good night Kensi." He said turning off the bedroom light.

"Good night Deeks," she said snuggling down into the blankets.

Deeks took his place on the floor, his gun tucked under the pillow so that it was always in reach. It wasn't ideal but it would do, hopefully their next stop would have a bed that he could sleep in.

Twenty minutes of listening to Deeks toss and turn on the floor of the small room was enough for her to admit that he didn't need to be on the floor like a puppy being punished for destroying the furniture.

"Deeks, come to bed, you need real sleep as much as I do." Said Kensi.

He didn't have to be asked twice, he pulled himself up off the floor and sat down on the opposite side of the bed. He quickly lay down on the soft inviting bed.

"Just keep your hands to yourself." Said Kensi in his very quick and very comfortable acceptance of her invitation.

"Wouldn't dream of it Wonder Woman." He said trying to lighten the moment.

Kensi smiled to herself and settled into sleep. Deeks did the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Now I have seen the preview for next week's episode we learn that Deeks is left behind as Kensi goes at it alone. I can't wait to see it because I need to see the story resolved. I still own nothing except the story line.

Eric turned to Nell in ops, everyone had been on edge for what seemed like days.

"Do you think they made it out in the clear?" asked Eric.

"I don't think so, this guy has some very high up connections." She paused. "Let's just hope they can say ahead of this guy long enough for us to bring him down."

Silence filled the room, as they continued to work.

"Hey, I got something." Said Nell. "Go get the guys, this is serious."

Callen and Sam sat watching surveillance tape from the area surrounding the park where Kensi had been shot trying to find anything that might lead to making an identification. They had been at it for hours, picking through footage from any camera with in a two mile radius, they were pulling at straws. Nell and Eric were data mining anything that could possibly help to find the man after Kensi. Neither one of them had gotten a decents night sleep since the shooting, and it was starting to show. There concentration was broken by the whistle.

"We got something," said Eric quickly before turning to run back up the stairs.

Sam put the footage on paused and followed Callen up to the operations room. Callen was stiff and sore, probably from sleeping in his chair for the fourth night in a row, Sam wanted to say something but restrained himself.

"What is it Eric?" said Callen.

"We haven't been able to find a name of any one person that would have been at or near the murders but we did find a face." Said Nell.

Eric tapped a few buttons, and a picture appeared on the screen. The photo was of someone they and the one person who knew more about the investigation than anyone, Assistant Director Granger.

"I think you had better get Hetty." Said Sam.

"I already know." Said Hetty seemingly out of nowhere.

Deeks was suddenly woken by pounding on the bedroom door, he grabbed his weapon and extracted himself from the bed. He went to see who was pounding on the door, it was the caretaker.

"Get your partner, and come with me." He said quickly.

Deeks turned to look at Kensi who was still sleeping soundly.

"The local cops are on their way, I have place for you to hide." Continued the caretaker.

Deeks quickly tucked his gun in his pants noticing that the caretaker had a shot gun slung over his shoulder, and went to get Kensi. He didn't have time to wake her gently so he just picked her up and carried her out of the room wrapped in a blanket. He followed the caretaker down several flights of stairs to the basement of the farm house. Kensi started to move so he just held her tighter and told her to stop moving. She did, the tone in his voice told her that it was serious and he was not playing games with her.

"This is my safe room, I will come get you as soon as the coast is clear." Said the caretaker opening up a heavy metal door in a dark corner of the basement. "The is water and supplied if you need but I don't suspect this will take more than a couple of hours."

Deeks looked at him, he didn't know if he should trust this individual or not, but he trusted Hetty and if she said that this man was safe then he had to be on the same team. He took his partner into the small 8 foot by 8 foot room, thankfully there was a pair of cots in the back already made. He could hear the door being closed as he lowered Kensi on to the cot. Which is when he noticed the blood on the blanket, sometime in her struggle against him she had managed to do something to draw blood.

"Where are we?" asked Kensi still only half awake.

"In a safe room." He replied softly pulling away from her.

"What?" she said suddenly sitting up only to double over in pain.

Deeks went to her, and helped her to lay back down without causing herself more pain.

"The caretaker came and woke me, he says the local cops are on their way here so we are hiding here until they leave." He explained.

"Do you trust him?" asked Kensi.

"We don't have much choice do we."

"No, because we trust Hetty." He said starting to examine the goods stacked on the shelves in the room.

"What are you looking for?" she paused. "Are you hungry again?"

"No, I am looking for a first aid kit because I think you popped a stitch or two on our way down here."

Kensi pulled up the blanket that she was still wrapped in and looked down at her side, he was right she was bleeding again. She slumped down moaning from the pain she now felt steaming through her body.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry this is all you are going to get today because life is crazy at this time of year, I really want to finish this story and make it some of my best work so it will just take some time, here is what I have.

PS – I can't wait to watch tonight's episode.

A couple of local cops walked up to the farm house, the caretaker was already standing on the large wraparound porch waiting for them.

"Hey Jo." Said the younger of the two officers.

"What brings you out this way?" asked the caretaker.

"We got a call from the feds that you might be helping a couple of fugitives." Said the older officer.

"Why would I being doing that?" said the caretaker.

"That's what we told the feds but you know how they are."

"Do I" replied the caretaker.

"So can we do our thing to make the feds happy and then we will be on our way." Said the younger officer.

"Sure, I would invite you to stay for coffee but Alberta and I have chores to do for this weekend."

"Darleen and Ben's wedding?" asked the younger officer.

The caretaker nodded leading them into the house.

XXXXXXXXXX

Deeks was able to close the now open wound with a couple of butterflies he had found in the very well stocked first aid kit before changing the dressing. Kensi had fallen back to sleep on the cot. Deeks sat watching her sleep, holding his gun in his lap, he wouldn't and couldn't loss Kensi. He knew that she was innocent of the crimes she was being accused of and he would defend her no matter what it took, and it might just cost him his life. He sat thinking about how one week ago he had no idea that he would be on the run trying to say ahead of their own agents in a fight to uncover the truth and keep themselves alive.

Kensi looks so peaceful when she slept but it wasn't long before she started to tremble in her sleep, Deeks stood and added a blanket hoping that she was just cold. He didn't even sit down when she started to mumble in her sleep. It was a night mare, Deeks kneeled down to wake her from the torment of the nightmare. He gently shook her, she awoke with a start.

"Hush, it's okay Kensi, I'm right here." He said softly hoping to calm her.

Instinctually she reached out for him seeking the grounding in reality he brought with his touch. Deeks pulled her into a gentle embrace just as he had done when she had woken after surgery. He was careful of her injuries; Kensi's face was tucked into his neck crying softly. He said nothing, he just held her. He wished that this horror would end soon, or they could at least find a safe place to hide out.

Deeks knew that if they made it out of this in one piece they would have to hit the road, the letter from Hetty had to told them where to go to next, and promises of the ability to call home. He felt alone and scared but he would hold it together for Kensi, she didn't need to see his fear she had enough of her own to deal with.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, I have been busy with work. I will keep working away at the story.

The two cops searched the house and the two out building before going on their way; they had found nothing to tell them that there were two federal agents hiding out. They went on their way leaving the caretakers to go back to getting ready for the coming wedding.

The caretaker waited on the porch as the cop car drove off down the long winding drive. He knew they didn't have long before they would be back this time probably with some feds from the city to help. When they were out of side he went back into the house and down to the safe room.

"You need to hurry." He said after opening the heavy metal door. "It won't be long before the feds get here to do a search of their own; we have an hour at the most."

"Where's the car?" asked Deeks helping Kensi to her feet.

"I will take you to it; I had my son move it to the other side of the property last night."

Kensi, still leaning on Deeks for help made their way out of the basement and to the barn closest to the house. Kensi felt better for the nap but she was still very tired and sore.

"Your belongings and some food are in the back." Said the caretaker's wife as they passed her entering the barn.

"Thank you." Said Kensi with a smile.

"I will take you to the car, and then you are to drive to these coordinates. There you find another car waiting for you with further instructions." Said the caretaker as Deeks helped Kensi in to the car.

After what had seemed like an eternity but had only been twenty minutes they had reached their car which had been fueled up for the next leg of their trip. The caretaker loaded up their belongings while Deeks helped his now very much in pain but doing her best to hide it partner from one vehicle to another.

"Thank you for everything." Said Deeks getting into the car.

"You need to get going, and don't worry this one's on me." Said the caretaker walking away.

Deeks started the car and quickly pulled away. He pulled out onto the highway and started toward the coordinates programmed into the GPS. Kensi didn't look well, they needed to stop running at least long enough for her to heal at least physically. He needs a beer and a quiet night in but that wouldn't be happening tonight, they had an 8 hour drive ahead of them. He would have to risk stopping for coffee sometime.

It was nearly midnight when they reached their destination; it was an intersection of two small highways in the middle of Wyoming. A pick-up was parked off to the side of the road, Deeks pulled up next to it. An older gentleman got out of the truck and came to the window. Deeks rolled down the window a few inches.

"Marty Deeks?" he asked.

Deeks nodded before getting out of the vehicle.

"How's your partner?" he asked.

"She needs to rest." He said.

"Well, everything is set; once you reach the cabin you should be safe at least for a few weeks."

Deeks once again helped Kensi from one vehicle to the next. She had come down with a fever several hours before, he was concerned but he didn't have time to worry. Five minutes after arriving they were off again.

It was nearly sunrise when they reached their destination, a small cabin in the mountains of northern Colorado.


End file.
